I Love You, Forever
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa aku janjikan. Aku akan mencintaimu selama hidupku. /Henry and Abigail Morgan/


**I Love You, Forever**

**Henry dan Abigail Morgan**

**Forever **** ABC**

"_**...And I love you more than I've ever loved anything in this world..."**_

* * *

.

Henry Morgan adalah pria yang sudah hidup selama dua abad dan bekerja sebagai penyidik medis di New York. Tidak dipungkiri selama hidupnya sudah puluhan kali Henry merasakan berbagai macam kematian—diracun, ditembak, dipukul, ditusuk, ditabrak, disetrum, digantung, bahkan ditenggelamkan sudah pernah dia rasakan. Tetapi semua itu tidak menghentikan Henry untuk terus hidup, merasakan kuasa Tuhan yang belum tentu orang lain rasakan. Kebal akan kematian dan awet muda adalah berkah sekaligus kutukan bagi dirinya. Berbagai cara dia gunakan untuk membuat dirinya menghentikan kutukan ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Dan di sinilah Henry, Hidup di zaman yang serba modern—berbanding terbalik dengan gaya klasiknya. Henry masih tidak menggunakan hal yang berbau modern. Contohnya adalah ponsel pintar yang kebanyakan orang punya. Tidak heran jika terkadang orang menganggapnya aneh.

Selama hidupnya Henry tidak selalu merasakan hidup yang berakhir bahagia. Henry juga pernah merasa terpuruk ketika dirinya terbuang oleh orang yang dia cintai. Nora—wanita yang memenjarakannya di rumah sakit jiwa karena Henry menyayat pisau di pergelangan tangannya. Nora hanya ketakutan ketika melihat perubahan Henry. Tetapi Henry berpendapat lain. Orang yang dia percayai sudah tidak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Dari situ, Henry tidak percaya akan cinta. Terbuang oleh orang yang Henry cintai dan percayai. Sungguh menyakitkan. Tetapi puluhan tahun kemudian, Henry bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil meruntuhkan tembok yang sedari dulu dia bangun terus menerus.

Abigail, wanita yang memperkenalkan Henry pada cinta sejati. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari menemukan cinta yang hilang. Cinta yang dulu pernah mati karena Nora. Abigail adalah wanita yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan selalu mengerti akan dirinya. Benar-benar wanita yang sangat diidamkan oleh setiap pria. Henry termasuk pria beruntung karena mendapatkan Abigail untuk dirinya, membesarkan Abraham bersama, dan menikmati kehidupan ini walaupun Henry tahu, cepat atau lambat Abigail akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Abigail meninggalkan Henry dan menghilang begitu saja. Tetapi dia masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Sudah tiga puluh tahun Abigail menghilang dan Henry masih berharap Abigail akan kembali padanya walaupun Abigail sudah berumur sembilan puluh lima tahun. Andai saja Henry tahu cara untuk membuat Abigail seperti dirinya. Tiga puluh tahun berlalu tetapi Henry tetap mencintainya. Dia mencintai Abigail selama hidupnya. Wanita boleh silih berganti tetapi hanya Abigail yang memiliki hatinya, bukan orang lain.

Henry berdiri di dekat jendela, memandangi jalanan dari balik tokonya, menikmati sore hari dengan secangkir teh dan ditemani musik klasik yang berkumandang di _gramophone_. Henry menghela napas berat saat Abraham sedang membaca koran dan segera melipatnya lalu menatap Henry dengan kerutan di kening.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu seperti itu saat aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ada apa, Henry? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Perkataan Abraham membuat Henry menoleh pada anak adopsinya—satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya, harta yang ditemukan Abigail dan mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"_Well_, aku sudah dua abad menjalani kehidupan. Selama itu pula, aku sudah melalui berbagai hal. Dan yang paling sering adalah kematian. Kau mengertikan, Abe?" Tanya Henry pada anaknya yang menua.

"Ya,ya, aku mengerti. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk hidup seperti ini. Kau lelah, melihat disekelilingmu menua dan mati tapi kau masih di sini dan menyaksikan mereka mati." Jawab Abraham, mendekati Henry. Abraham mengerti perasaan ayahnya itu.

"Kau benar, Abe. Aku di sini dan menyaksikan semuanya pergi." Henry menyesap teh hangat buatan Abraham.

"Kau merindukan ibu?" pertanyaan Abraham membuat Henry tertegun dan tersenyum simpul pada anaknya itu.

Henry meletakkan cangkirnya di dekat meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku." Henry menepuk pelan pundak Abraham.

Abraham memainkan kedua alisnya."Aku memang selalu tahu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Henry."

Henry tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Abraham.

"Jadi apa yang menganggumu?" lanjut Abraham, bertanya pada Henry.

"Sudah tiga puluh tahun Abigail meninggalkan kita tetapi aku merasa kalau dia ada di sini. Aku masih merasakan keberadannya. Aku sangat mengagumi dirinya. Abigail adalah wanita yang memastikan bahwa aku pantas memiliki kutukan ini. Wanita berhati tulus yang pernah aku temui." Jawab Henry dengan membayangkan Abigail yang tersenyum padanya. Ah, Henry juga merindukan senyuman manis itu.

Abraham mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Henry. "Kau benar. Sudah lama _mom _pergi. Tetapi dia selalu dihatiku. _Mom _yang tidak ada duanya. Selalu membelaku saat aku tahu bahwa itu kesalahanku. Memanjakanku dengan kasih sayang dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak adopsi." Abraham terbayang saat Abigail membelanya di ruang kepala sekolah karena dia telah berkelahi.

"Yah, Dia memang wanita luar biasa yang kita punya." Henry merangkul pundak Abraham.

"Aku jadi ingin mendengarkan ceritamu dan _mom_. Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarkannya." Abraham tersenyum kecil.

Henry menoleh pada Abraham. Dia senang jika Abraham menginginkan dirinya untuk menceritakan kisahnya bersama Abigail.

"Baik, aku akan menceritakannya. Saat aku akan melamar Abigail."

.

.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kita tidak akan seperti Gloria dan suaminya. Kita akan selalu mencintai." Dalam pelukan Henry, Abigail menatapnya—meminta kepastian dari Henry.

"Tentu saja, takkan pernah jadi seperti mereka." Henry membalasnya.

"Henry-ku. Suatu hari aku akan mati dan kau akan terus hidup."

"Abigail. Ini mungkin terburu-buru." Henry berlutut dihadapan Abigail. Seperti perkataan Gloria, dia tidak boleh menyerah dengan cinta sejatinya atau Henry akan menyesal selamanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di masa depan. Tapi selama aku hidup aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya. Maukah kau menikahiku?" pertanyaan Henry membuat Abigail tidak dapat mempercayai. Henry sedang melamarnya dan dia akan senang hati membalasnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau." Pecah sudah air mata Abigail. Ini adalah momen yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu, menikahi Henry. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengurus Abraham sendiri. Tidak masalah untukku hidup bersama pria yang berusia lebih seratus lima puluh tahun. Aku akan menemanimu hingga aku menua." Abigail menyentuh pipi Henry dan tersenyum, "Dan kau akan selalu mencintaiku selamanya. Begitu pula denganku. Sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Henry menyentuh dagu Abigail dan mengecup singkat bibir merah menawan itu.

"Jadi kapan kita menyiapkan semuanya? Abraham pasti senang mendengarnya. Tadinya aku tidak yakin kau akan menerima kondisiku. Aku mengkh—" Abigail memotong ucapan Henry dengan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh Henry untuk diam.

"Tidak perlu adanya yang dikhawatirkan. Mungkin aku akan menikahi pria yang sangat tua dan memiliki wajah berusia tiga lima. Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Kau memiliki hati yang baik, kau sudah menyelamatkan berbagai macam orang. Kau adalah orang baik dan dewasa dari pria yang pernah aku temui. Kau sudah memiliki berbagai pengalaman dan itu yang membuat seperti ini. Jadi yang kau perlukan sekarang adalah menikahiku dan merawat Abe sampai aku menua lalu kau yang akan menjaganya." Abigail mengalungkan tangannya di leher Henry.

"Kau sempurna. Belum pernah aku menemui wanita sepertimu. Aku beruntung memilikimu." Puji Henry.

Abigail menggeleng."Tidak ada yang sempurna dari Tuhan. Kita hanya manusia yang berusaha menjalani hidup yang baik. Dan aku juga."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Henry, mencolek hidung Abigail.

"Katakan, Henry." Bisik Abigail dan menatap Henry.

"Aku mencintaimu," Henry mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Abigail yang kemudian bibir Abigail ditawan oleh Henry.

.

.

"Aku tahu _mom_ adalah wanita yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan memiliki hati yang baik." Abraham menepuk pundak Henry pelan.

"Ya. Semuanya terasa mudah jika aku selalu mengingatnya. Bukankah begitu?" Henry memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertawa bersama dari balik tokonya.

"_Mom _selalu hidup di hati dan pikiran kita. Dan Henry, jangan kau lupakan saat kau selalu mengajaknya berdansa saat _mom _membuatkan masakan yang kita sukai. Masa-masa itu adalah masa yang terindah." Kata Abraham yang membuatnya menginginkan untuk memasak dari buku resep Abigail.

"Kau benar." Henry menyetujuinya. Ah, Abigail telah mempengaruhi seluruh hidupnya.

Percakapan Henry dan Abraham terhenti ketika deringan telepon perlu diangkat. Henry menoleh ke arlojinya.

"Aku pikir ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Panggilan kerja kurasa." Henry segera mengangkatnya dan Abraham segera berlalu dari sana, menuju dapur lebih tepatnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan masakan spesial saat kau pulang nanti." Begitu yang diucapkan Abraham sebelum dia meninggalkan Henry.

"Halo. Dr. Henry Morgan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Henry pada orang diseberang sambungan.

Hari boleh berlalu tetapi tidak akan ada yang mengubahnya. Dia akan selalu mencintai Abigail selamanya. Seperti yang pernah dia janjikan pada Abigail saat melamarnya. Hanya ada Abigail—bukan orang lain dan itu cukup bagi Henry.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 18/04/2015, 21:15]**

**A/N : Jadi ini adalah fic pertamaku di serial Forever ini. Betapa diriku begitu menyukai Dr. Henry Morgan yang eksentrik. Sesekali dirinya mengingatkan pada Sherlock Holmes hehehe. Dan betapa saya terobsesi dengan pasangan Henry dan Abigail. Mereka cocok untuk bersama. Andai keduanya bisa hidup bersama-sama. ah, hanya imajinasi dari saya hahaha. Tetapi yang terpenting, cerita tentang mereka berhasil dibuat. Betapa senangnya XD.**

**.**

_Gramophone_: bentuk sederhana dari mesin piringan hitam yang sekarang.


End file.
